Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 7: Calladega Hospital
Last time in Ruby's cars series 3 a terrible event happens in the Calladega 500 where the biggest crash ever happened and some racers are injured but Jack Depost in critical condition and near death and Lightning McQueen wins as usual. This time we see if Jack is alive or dead as well as the others. ONLY RUBY EDITS WITH WIN95 DOING GRAMMAR! EVERYONE ELSE LIKE WINDOWS 3.1 STAY OUT OF THIS PAGE OR ELSE YOU WILL HEAR "OH HELLLLLP CRIED GORDON AS HE SLID OFF THE TRACK AND INTO A FIELD!!!!!!!" IN EARRAPE!!!! Transcript Lightning: So you have been to Calladega hospital before right? Follow me. Danny: I've actually never been there before. Lightning: You never really crashed in Calladega before. I did though so I pretty much know the place. Danny: Okay then. (soon they arrive in the hospital) Lightning: Ok so here we are! Rex: I hope Sheldon, Ryan and Jack are ok. But especially my buddy Jack since he might be dead by now!(cries) Gask its the track time treat..... Lightning: I know where Jack is. There are special rooms where crashed racers are treated. Danny: Really? Bobby: Yup. A hospital near a speedway has such rooms because you never know when a racer crashes bad. (soon they meet Jack Depost) Ryan: Oh hey. Sheldon: HEY GUYS! Cruz: SHELDON YOU ARE OK! Sheldon: Yeah I only need a few more days to be here then I go back home. I'm here right now to see Jack who is doing bad! Rex (bawls): OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ryan: I heard that he needs his entire engine replaced! and also two of his wheel holders and several parts inside of him! Rex (bawls 50 times worse then Klint Shiftright in 1984): HIS WHOLE ENGINE?!?! THIS IS (Popeye toot)! BAD! HE MAY NEVER DO ANOTHER (Seal Bark) SEAL BARK AGAIN! Lightning: He did not respond! Ryan: YEAH! IT'S REALLY BAD!!!!! Jack(very very weakly): Ow. what happened Ryan: OH MY GOD JACK YOUR ALIVE! Jack(very very weakly): How many flips I did. Lightning: 57. Jack(very very weakly): So many? Lightning: Sadly yes. Sheldon: You need many many parts replaced. (later) Shannon: Can I interview Jack? Lightning: Sorry but he can barely speak and he is too damaged. Needs many parts replace Shannon: OK. I will interview him when he is better. Lightning: Jack is alive though so let everyone know about that. Shannon: Ok Lightning. I will tell everyone. (Shannon leaves) Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! I AM SO HAPPY THAT JACK DEPOST IS ALIVE!!!!!! Jack(very weakly): What? Rex: ITS YOU! Jack(very weakly): Crap. Im still here? Or what? Rex: JACK SAY SOMETHING! Jack(very weakly): Um. Toot? Rex: DID YOU JUST TRY TO MAKE POPEYE SAILOR PIPE SOUND! YOU DONT LOVE POPEYE! YOU LOVE SEALS! THE JACK DEPOST I KNOW LOVES SEALS! Lightning: YEAH! COME ON! Cal: PLEASE TELL ME YOUR MEMORY IS LOST FOREVER! Rex: MAYBE THIS FOOTAGE WILL HELP YOU(plays a recording of seal bark censor) Jack(very weakly): Woah. Toot? no um. What was it again? It was like. Bark. Rex: HE SAID BARK!!! COME ON! DONT (Seal Bark) DIE!!! Jack(very weakly): BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Lightning: REX! HE BARKED LIKE A SEAL! THE CENSOR SOUND YOU DID WITH THE F WORD MADE HIM REGAIN HIS MEMORY OF SEAL BARKS BACK!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: AWESOME! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO HEAR A SEAL BARK IN MY (Dolphin Censor) LIFE! Ryan: YEAH! Lightning: Now I will tell the rest of the guys about this! (later) Lightning: GUYS! JACK IS RECOVERING! HE BARKED LIKE A SEAL LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO! Sheldon: YES BELIEVE ME I SAW HIM DO IT! Cruz: AWESOME! Chase: REALLY COOL! Jimmy: THE SEAL BARK KING IS BACK!!!! Brick: YEAH! Ruby: YES! THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!!!! Lightning: JACK HAS BARKED AGAIN!!! to be continued in part 8